The most pertinent art known to me at the time of filing this application are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
DES. 121,694, of July 30, 1940, to Fred E. Nichols; PA0 DES. 122,028, of Aug. 20, 1940, to Floyd A. Phelps; PA0 2,218,280, of Oct. 15, 1940, to David N. Deering; PA0 2,303,097, of Nov. 24, 1942, to J. R. Townsend, etal; PA0 DES. 163,973, of July 17, 1951, to Hubert R. Smith; PA0 2,718,033 of Sept. 20, 1955, to C. I. Burke; PA0 2,718,668, of Sept. 27, 1955, to C. I. Burke; PA0 3,105,317, of Oct. 1, 1963, to R. L. Fox; PA0 3,438,144, of Apr. 15, 1969, to D. A. Lincoln; PA0 DES. 243,176, of Jan. 25, 1977 to R. G. Carver.